American Werewolf in Britain
by unearnedavalanche
Summary: An American Werewolf transfers to Hogwarts, watch the adventures ensue!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, this be my first venture into Harry Potter fan fics, so I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and friends [and places, etc. etc.] belong in full to JK Rowling. All other characters belong to me]

Harry, Ron, and that Were guy...

Chapter 1

"Dante, will you come in here real quick?" his father called from the living room, as Dante entered the kitchen to grab a soda. He walked into the living room, and sat on the couch opposite the one his mother and father were sitting on. He opened the soda, waiting for his dad to go on. "Well, I have some exciting news. I'm been assigned to be the Ambassador to the British Ministry of Magic!" he beamed as he said this, looking at Dante, and then turning his head to his wife, sharing a little chuckle with her. Dante just looked from his father, to his mother, and back, looking unfazed, mentally just a little surprised.

"And..." Dante urged, trying to get some more information out of the smiling man.

"And, well, this is a great opportunity for our family, so we will be moving there in July, on July 2nd to be specific." Dante sat there for a second, working it all over in his mind.

"That's less than three weeks from now. What about school? What about friends? Or is this all for you?"

"Oh, no no no, of course not. I want this to be a wonderful family experience. I have already arranged your schooling, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I've already talked to the Headmaster there, Albus Dumbledore, and he is pleased to have you come to the school for the rest of your schooling. And you've still got three weeks to hang out, that's plenty of time to say goodbye! And you can still keep in touch, it's not like we are going to live on Mars!" His father said this as if it were all the greatest thing in the world, and that it was all going to be perfect.

"Right." Dante got up, and started up the stairs to his room, leaving his now frowning parents on the loveseat.

* * *

Dante sat around the dimly lit room with his friends, his fellow pack mates. They had all taken the news pretty hard, after all, he was the alpha male of the pack, and now he was off and leaving for jolly old England in two and a half weeks. It had been 5 days since his parents had told him, and this was the first night he was able to gather them all. Now, he looked around at the down-trodden faces of his best friends, and he couldn't help but feel helpless in the whole situation. Dee sat next to him, arms around his shoulder, a tear forming in the corner of her eye, trying to be as close as possible to him as if he were leaving in ten minutes. He turned his head to look at her, mustered up a smile just for her, and kissed her lightly on the nose.

"Be right back," he whispered, keeping eye contact with her as she stared into his ice-blue eyes. She nodded and let go hesitantly. He stood up, dusting off his jeans, and started walking to the door. He grabbed his best friend, Jun, by the collar of his shirt, pulled him up, and led him towards the doorway. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dee with her head between her knees, her best friend, and Jun's girlfriend, Kristy, rubbing her back consolingly.

Jun guessed they were going to talk outside, so he walked down the stairs at the end of the hall. Dust rose around them, they hadn't bothered to clean this old, abandoned place up when they had found it last month, it kind of fitted their pack mentality. Jun opened up the door, stepped outside, and stopped off to the side, waiting for Dante to follow him out and lead on. Dante came out right behind him, closed the front door behind him, and headed towards the Jeep in the circular driveway. He could hear Jun's footsteps behind him, as he headed to the driver's side, and unlocked the door. Both the guys climbed in, and closed the door. They sat there for a few moments, Jun just looking at the dashboard in front of him, Dante looking at the house in front of them.

"Figures."

"What?" Jun asked looking up and over at Dante.

"It's a new moon. I hate new moons." Jun laughed as Dante smiled, lessening the tension between the two friends. "You know I hate this more than any of you guys right?"

"Yeah, of course man. I know this pisses you off. I can sense it off you. I'm just afraid of what's going to happen to the pack. I mean you are the energy, the everything behind it. We would do anything for you, and we know that you would do anything for us," Jun explained, ending with a deep sigh.

"You guy's don't feel like I'm cheating you guys do you? I mean I can't chan-" Dante said defensively, sounding more aggressive than he wanted to.

"No way dude. Never. We know that you can't fight this, and we know you gotta do what you are told to do. I mean, it's pointless for you to run away again. Even with your 'abilities', the feds still found you in 3 days last time."

"Don't bring that shit up again, that sucked. I couldn't hunt for a month cause of the damn house arrest." But both couldn't resist a good chuckle on that one. "Why should you worry about the pack and how it will do? I won't."

"Whatdya mean?" Jun asked, looking over again.

"Well, I won't worry about the pack, because it'll be in your hands." Dante looked over at Jun with a faint smile on his face, watching Jun's face as he processed the information.

"What... wait... but... why?" Jun stammered, trying to find some words for what he was suddenly feeling.

"C'mon man, you are my best friend. You have the best hunting skills other than me in the pack. You work better with everyone than anyone else, and I sired you first. It's the only choice," Dante explained, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. Jun took all this in, thinking about what he was just given.

"Well... I mean. Well, damn, I don't know what to say, other than thanks, I guess. I'll try not to let you down..." he said, looking over at Dante, with a look of concern on his face. Dante read the fear of gaining such a leadership position on his friends face.

"You'll do fine," he said, with determination, making Jun feel at ease. "Now come on, let's go get the pack, and go hunting."

"Yeah," breathed Jun as he opened the car door and stepped out.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the Atlantic, a tall, thin teenager woke from his slumber. He sat up in his cot, pulled on his glasses, and the Chudley Cannons posters came into focus on the wall opposite his cot. Harry was glad that he was able to come over to the Burrow earlier than he had expected that summer. He smiled at the snoozing Ron, who lay sprawled across his bed, his feet hanging well off the end of the bed. It was going to be a good summer.

A/N: Kinda short, but I think you get the general idea of where this is going. The title might piss you off, it does so for me, but it was all I could think of, and I'm too lazy to change it right now, heheh! You might be wondering whether this is an HP fic with so little of Harry in the first chapter, trust me, Harry will be in it later! Please R&R!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up, between writer's block, and a sudden pile of school stuff to do, it took me awhile. Not like anyone is reading and reviewing anyway.... meh. Please do so! I would greatly appreciate it! Thanx to my beta reader, Jorvan!

CHAPTER 2

July 1st

"Yeah, so next time, just pull up a bit quicker than you did, and you won't have any trouble getting the Quaffle," Harry pointed out as he, Ron, and Ginny walked into the Burrow, brooms under their arms. They found Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen, bustling over some lunch preparations.

"Hello kids, have a fun time?" she called over her shoulder as they walked in. She continued without an answer. "Well, hurry up and get cleaned up. Come back down and we'll have lunch, and then we are off to Diagon Alley. We're going to go ahead and get your school things today, since the school sent all the lists out early. They came in the post today." She pointed to a small stack of envelopes on the table. Each of them grabbed theirs and headed up the stairs to get washed up. It took awhile for the three to get ready, primarily because Ginny took a long time in the bathroom to get ready.

"I swear, she is taking longer and longer to get ready when we go out. Like she is going to pick up any guys in Diagon Alley," Ron complained as he and Harry walked by the bathroom.

"I heard that you git," Ginny called out of the bathroom. Harry chuckled as he and Ron bounded down the stairs, Harry jumping the last few steps.

"You two make such a racket coming down those stairs. Do you really have to make all that noise or are you just trying to annoy me?" Mrs. Weasley said, sounding harsh even though she wore a smile on her face as she placed a couple of dishes on the table. Harry sat down while Ron went around the table and pulled his mother into a large hug.

"Aww come on Mum! Why in the world would your perfect son, and his perfect angel of a friend, want to annoy you? You know, it hurts when you say that kind of stuff to us."

"Mmhmm, I'm sure," she said sarcastically as she went back to fixing some more food for when Mr. Weasley came home. Harry smiled at Ron as he sat down, shaking his head a bit. Ginny came in at this point. They ate, and with still no sign on the Weasley's clock of Mr. Weasley's absence from work, the four decided to head to Diagon Alley. Each grabbing a pinch of Floo Powder, they shouted "Diagon Alley" and off they went for the day.

* * *

"Remus, come in, come in." Remus Lupin walked in the office, closing the door behind him, and then heading towards the desk with the old wizard behind it.

"Good morning sir." Dumbledore went back to finishing up his letter to the Ministry, while Remus went over to Fawkes, and petted him while looking around the familiar office.

"Please, have a seat, we have a bit to discuss." Lupin walked over to the chair in front of the headmaster and sat down. "Before you start, I know what is to come out of your mouth first. And I must assure you that Harry is doing quite alright, and will be quite fine at the Burrow. He is properly protected."

"Are you sure? I mean, Voldemort can find him so much easier there."

"Yes, I am quite sure that he will be safe, with Minerva as the secret keeper to the position of their house. Also, I made sure to put every known spell on the Burrow, even more than the Headquarters has. He is quite safe, and much happier than he would be-"

"-at the Headquarters, I know, I know. But, I can worry about him can't I?" Remus sighed and looked down at the ground, thinking about Harry, and all that he had been through. He had lost his parents, and now his godfather, the only other source of love he might find in 'family.' True family. It was true he had wonderful friends in Ron, Hagrid, and Hermione, but there was no true family left for him. And now, it seemed as though Harry thought that Dumbledore has somewhat betrayed him, had caused Sirius's death. He denied thinking that to everyone, but they all, the Order, Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley who cared so much about him, could see the hurt in his eyes when he said this. Even Ron could see all the fresh pain Harry had to carry, as he was directly affected by Harry's sudden depressive moods.

"Yes, we all can, and I know that you know feel directly responsible to him, as the last living best friend to James and Lily, and he knows that you would do anything for him, and that we all would do anything for him." It was Dumbledore this time who sighed. "A child, even one so brilliant as Harry, should not have to carry the burden he must. He leads a troublesome life, and he knows it." Dumbledore paused, and Remus looked up. Dumbledore looked straight at him, fixing a piercing, yet soothing stare upon the man in front of him. "But he also knows how to deal with it, and deal with it he shall. He has the strongest soul I have ever seen, a force to be reckoned with. I feel pity for Tom Riddle." Remus laughed softly, and nodded his agreement. "Now to business. I called you here for reasons other than Harry. Well, this has to do with Harry of course. Much of what we do has to nowadays." Dumbledore put his wand to his head, pulling a basin out from underneath his desk, drawing his thoughts out of his mind. He placed them within the Pensieve, and looked back up at Lupin. "We have a new student joining our school. He is the son of the new American Ambassador to the Ministry of Magic. As you know, the Ministry is trying to gain as much experience as possible in fighting dark wizards, and Mr. Lupoc was the obvious choice to get some new insight into tactics for fighting evil. Dante Lupoc will be joining us as a sixth year, although the American schooling system has prepared him farther ahead than our sixth years. Now, I have talked to Dante more than I have with his father, and it seems that there is more to Dante than even his father knows."

"What is that?" asked Lupin, shifting in the chair as Fawkes had just flown over and landed upon his knee.

"He is a werewolf," Dumbledore said plainly, almost being drowned out by Fawkes's small screech of surprise as Lupin shifted in his chair quickly, throwing Fawkes off of his knee. Fawkes flew back to his stand, refusing to look back at the pair.

"What? Wait, are you sure? I mean, a new student during these times? And a werewolf at that? Come on, you know just as well as _me_ that that is extremely risky and not to mention dangerous. Do you really want to risk any student's lives when Voldemort is plotting the same end for them? What if something happens to one of them, what if something happens to Harry? I mean, for crying out loud, it was a miracle that no one died at my hands while I was here!" Remus said, talking fast and loud, in total shock at this new development. How could Dumbledore be so OK with this when there were bigger problems to worry about, why would he bring something like this into the picture when the picture was chaotic enough already?

"I have everything under control and figured out. Come now Remus, you know me better than that," said Dumbledore with the same calm tone. "I also have a job for you in all this, if you would just calm down, I'll explain it to you." Remus ran his hands through his hair, trying to get his thoughts straight.

"All right, go ahead, I'm listening."

"I want you to meet him; he will be arriving in London tomorrow afternoon, and I have told him that you would meet him in the Leaky Cauldron on the Fourth at 10 AM. I think you will find he is quite the interesting young man." Dumbledore looked over his glasses at Lupin, who was staring almost blankly right back at him. A smile crept across Dumbledore's face. "Just like morning classes when you were here."

* * *

"It's 10. My parents wanted me home at 9:30. Plus, I still have to pack," Dante said softly, looking up at the ceiling, breathing softly. Dee's arm that was draped across his chest rose and fell with his calm breathing.

"Since when did you care about curfew?" she asked, smiling slightly as she looked at him.

"True, I guess I just had to say that. You know, just to see if you were still awake."

"Mmmhmm," she murmured, now sliding her hand through his hair, watching his eyes sparkle in the moonlight that filtered in through the window above them. "Just promise me one thing."

"And that is..." he said, turning his head towards her, sensing the importance of what she was to say. She sighed, closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then looked back at him, straight into his ice-blue eyes.

"I just want you to be happy over there. Have a good time over there, don't be miserable over me, just keep the memories of the time we had with each other in your heart. Don't forget me," she said, with a certain tone only Dante could pick up on; only her mate could pick up on. She was completely serious on her request, she was willing to give him away, and she was willing to make sure that he was happy. "Trust me, I know you'll say right now that 'You'll always be mine' or some other attempt at a romantic phrase, but I know that the distance will make a huge difference, and I'd rather know that you are happy over there than sad over me. So, do that as a favor to me. Keep yourself happy."

"What about yo-"

"I'll be fine," she said, interrupting him, knowing he was going to ask that question. A silence followed that, Dante taking it all in. A silent understanding sunk into him, and all he could do was nod, barely visible, but Dee caught it, and smiled.   
"So, is that all you had planned for me tonight?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, trust me, there are other plans," she said as she rolled on top of him, straddling his midsection between her legs, taking his arms and pinning them down on either side of his head.

"Well, I'm glad this house is remote and we didn't invite the pack," he said, smiling, as Dee released his hands, and started to work his shirt up.


	3. Chapter 3

An American Werewolf In Britain

CHAPTER 3

July 4th

Remus Lupin walked into the Leaky Cauldron and ordered up a Butterbeer, settling himself down at a corner table and pulling out the list of things that Dumbledore wanted the Order to accomplish over the next few weeks. It was 9:50, so he had a little time before he was supposed to meet Dante. Dumbledore had an exact plan of what he needed taken care of, as he was going to be away during the time before Hogwarts started up again, meeting with other powerful wizards all around the globe. He had to know if he would have international help this time around. It had proven a major drawback in fighting Voldemort in the last war, no one outside of Britain or France seemed to care. It was a pretty extensive list, and Lupin needed to meet with Kingsley, Moody, and Tonks as soon as possible after talking with Dante to give them a copy and to determine who should take care of what tasks. He was still looking over the list when he felt Dante come in. He knew it was a werewolf that had walked in the door, he could feel his presence. But there was something odd about the kid who had just walked in.

He looked like a normal teenager. Black shirt and baggy black pants, he looked a bit taller than Lupin, and looked like he had quite a bit of muscle on him. It was the eyes and the hair that caught Lupin's attention. His eyes were shale grey, and his hair was long enough to cover his ears, brown, but with tips the same color as his eyes. That is what he looked like to everyone else in the Cauldron. But Lupin could feel the kid, could feel the power exuded by the werewolf, a power that can only be possessed by a werewolf and felt by other werewolves. What puzzled Lupin was that this feeling was so strong; the power emitted by the kid was strong, that Lupin thought Dante might even be as powerful as him. But there was still another feeling there, that made him seem even stronger, and yet, he couldn't place it. Lupin was still watching the now vacant door, as Dante strolled up to Lupin, clearing his throat.

"I assume you would be Mr. Remus Lupin," Dante said, as Remus was startled out of his thoughts, looking up at Dante.

"Yes, uhh, yeah, I'm Remus. Just call me Remus. You must be Dante Lupoc," he said as he stood up, extending his hand. Dante nodded and took his hand, shaking it. "Do sit down. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Uhh, well, seeing as how I'm still not legal, and I haven't had time to taste authentic British beverages, just order something you'll think I'll like."

"Right, I'll be right back," Remus said, heading off to the bar. Dante looked around the bar, checking out the patrons, looking at all of the assorted stuffed heads of evil monsters hanging from the walls. He noticed another door behind him, noticing that it led into an alleyway. A set of stairs were set in the middle of the back wall, and he watched as a group of hags started up the stairs. "Here you go." Remus set a bottle down on the table in front of Dante, and then sat down. "Butterbeer, I'm sure you'll like it," he said as he took a swig from his own Butterbeer. Dante popped the cap off of the bottle and took a sip from the bottle. He then immediately took a large gulp of it, it was just that good. He set the bottle down, and looked over at Lupin, waiting for him to speak. "Well, welcome to the Leaky Cauldron, the center of wizarding traffic in London. You can meet almost anyone here, shop for anything you need at Diagon Alley, which is just beyond that door," he said, indicating the door behind Dante.

"Including school stuff?" Dante asked, taking another swig of Butterbeer.

"Yes, oh, right, you do need to get supplies for school, don't you? Well, let's go ahead and go then," Remus said, getting up, with Dante following suit. "I'll take you through Diagon today; show you around in case you need to come back before term starts. Have you had all your money transferred over to this Gringott's branch?"

"Yeah, dad made sure to do that first thing," Dante said, as Remus stopped in front of a part of the brick wall. He took out his wand and tapped one of the bricks, and immediately, the bricks surrounding the one he tapped started to move.

"Well, then that will be our first stop to get you some money," Remus said, looking over at Dante, who nodded, and then looking back as the bricks stopped moving, revealing a busy street lined with shops and full of chatter and movement. "Welcome to Diagon Alley." Remus started forward, making his way through the crowd, with Dante right by his side. "There is Madam Malkin's. We'll get your school robes there. We can get all your potions gear there, and then we can get all the books you'll need over there. Tell me, do you have a broom?"

Dante spoke as he looked all around him, taking all of the shops and people in. "Yeah, I have the new Airflow model."

"Airflow?" Remus asked, throwing Dante an inquisitive look.

"Oh, right, it's an exclusive American broom. My friend's dad is trying to make it big over there, his line of brooms is called Airflow. They are pretty kick ass brooms. So how is the school set up, since it's a boarding school and all? Any Quidditch?"

"Oh yeah, each house has its own Quidditch team. The school is divided into four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own common room, where you can get homework done, hang out and such, and then each group of student's in the same year shares a room. Your house mates sort of become your family while you're there. We also have what is called the House Cup. You can win points for your house through academic excellence, good deeds, and a win in a Quidditch match. You can lose points for sleeping during class, mischievous actions, and disobeying teachers, those sorts of things. The house with the most points wins the House Cup."

"You sound so fond of it when you speak of it. You attended Hogwart's right?"

"Yes, I attended. I was in Gryffindor. I have good memories and bad memories of my time there, but Hogwart's halls always hold a special place in my heart."

"So, I'll be only the second werewolf to attend huh?" Dante asked. He could sense Lupin tense up after he asked the question. It was probably the public setting, discussing such a topic that if they were overheard, they would be facing some trouble.

"Yes, yes, I suppose so. I'm sure Dumbledore will be in touch with you again to talk about the special requirements you'll need every month."

"Huh, why? Oh, oh right." Dante quickly looked away, avoiding Lupin's questioning stare.

"Well, here we are, Gringotts." They went inside, and approached one of the counters. The goblin looked up from his books, giving them a disdainful sneer.

"I'd like to pull some money out. Vault 396," Dante said, placing a key on the counter.

"Yes, of course. Hiplok will take you down to your vault Mr. Lupoc." The goblin handed the key to another, who motioned them to follow him through a door at the end of the counter. They entered a dark, dank hallway, with a railway on their right side, and all of a sudden a cart pulled up, coming to a stop with a jolt. It took awhile for them to get the vault, even though the cart sped along. About twenty minutes later, Lupin and Dante emerged back out front of Gringott's, letting their eyes adjust to the bright sunshine.

"Shall we go get your robes then?"

"Sure," Dante said, following Remus down the steps, back through the alley to Madam Malkin's robe shop. Dante walked in, and was immediately attended to by a squat little woman who had a tape measure floating along beside her. She took him to the back of the shop, where there were two boxes set on the floor, telling him to step on the one to the left. He noticed another boy being fitted on the other box. The kid was tall, was sort of pale and had platinum blonde hair, and wore a smug sneer, as he looked in the mirror at Dante, obviously sizing him up as well.

"Nice hair dawg," Dante said, meeting the gaze of the other boy in the mirror.

"Not too bad yourself. Name's Draco Malfoy. Slytherin," Malfoy said, extending his hand. Dante took it, and shook as best he could while the seamstress bustled around him, taking measurements and pinning up the bottom of his robes. "You must be Dante Lupoc." Dante shot the kid an inquisitive look. "My father works with your dad. My father is pretty high level in the Ministry," Draco said, with a bit of extra attitude.

"Ahha. Yeah, I'm Dante. So, Hogwarts, what do you think of it?"

"Well, it's school isn't it? I don't know, it's all right I guess. There are a lot of gits, especially in Gryffindor. I'm sure you'll meet them soon enough. But, classes are OK, the teachers are always a pain, 'cept for Snape, Potions. He's pretty cool." Dante saw a man walk up behind Draco, with the same sneer and blonde hair; he assumed this was Lucius Malfoy, as he had heard about Draco's father as well.

"Draco, are you finished yet?" he asked, without even glancing at Dante.

"Yeah, just got done," he said stepping down from the box. "Oh, this is Dante Lupoc," he said, indicating Dante on the other box, waiting for the seamstress to finish up.

"Ahh, good to meet you. I've heard so much about you from your father. He is quite the knowledgeable man, your father."

"Yeah, that's my dad. It's good to meet you sir."

"Well, we must be going. Good day," Lucius said, before turning around quickly and striding out of the store. Draco paid Madam Malkin, and then turned back to Dante.

"Good to meet you. I'll see you on the Hogwart's Express." With that he left the store, walking quickly to catch up to his father. The lady finally finished with his robes, and he paid her and left the store. He saw Remus waiting across the way, sitting down at a table outside of a coffeehouse.

"Well, I got the rest of the stuff you'll need: books, potions, everything with some items to spare," Lupin said as Dante sat down and ordered a coffee.

"Thanks. How much do I owe you?" As they straightened out the amount, Dante decided to ask Lupin about Malfoy. He had gotten a cold feeling from Malfoy's father, something just didn't seem right to him. "Hey, I met Draco Malfoy and his dad inside. What are they like? They seemed pretty nice, but there is definitely something wrong about them, I could feel it off 'em."

"Dark wizards," Lupin said, in a hushed tone. "We know Lucius is a Death Eater, one of Voldemort's followers, and yet we can convince no one at the Ministry of this. Every witch or wizard from Slytherin has turned out bad, no exceptions, that's just how they are. You'll want to watch out for them, you never know what beliefs, rumors or dark spells their parents are teaching them. Watch out for Draco too. He may seem nice, but he tends to cause altercations whenever possible. But, do you mind if I ask you a few questions, I just want to get some things cleared up," Lupin said, seeming almost apologetic at the last sentence.

"Yeah, of course, no problem."

"OK, well first off, how in the world did you keep your parents from ever finding out?"

"Haha, it has actually been pretty hard. But, when they are never home that often, and don't really pay attention to where you go and what you do, you can get stuff by them. I guess I'm just smooth like that."

Remus nodded. "Ahha. So, your pack back in the United States, you are the sire for them all?"

"Yeah, we were all really close in school. Like, I just found it natural to be able to tell them that I was a werewolf, I mean they were weirded out, but they were cool with it overall just because we are just such good friends. I actually sired them out of a desire to be able to be get into a bit more mischief than usual. But, they still have the problem of having to change every full moon, but at least they can stay under control pretty much."

"Wait, so when did you get bitten?"

"It was actually here in Britain. We were on vacation, and I wandered off one night, traveled around into some forest, and got attacked. Went back and just said it was a dog bite. Next full moon, I started to feel a little weird, and yeah, I transformed for the first time. I must have been 13... yeah, 13."

Lupin took this in, and thought for a second. "Wait, you said that your packmates still have to change at every full moon. You don't?"

"Nope. Other than that first one. I can control whether I do or not, and I just have like some pretty bad nightmares that night. Then I can shift anytime I want to as well. We figured it out, but my friends can only change at will when it's nighttime and the moon is waxing. But yeah, I'm anytime, anywhere."

"Truly? Not even elder werewolves can do that, and there are few documented cases of this being possible in the past. You do take care not to get caught, correct?"

"Of course. I'm pretty careful most of the time. Anti-werewolf feelings are pretty strong back in the States as well, so we have to be careful."

"Good good. You seem so comfortable with your curse; it must be because of your extended abilities."

"Well, for one I don't consider it a curse, rather as an adventure. I've always dug nature, wolves and such, and so when this happened, I decided to look at the bright side rather than most werewolves who look at it as a curse. I don't overuse my powers and become too caught up in it, but I wouldn't trade the chance for anything."

Lupin nodded, finding the boy's points interesting. He himself was one of those who looked at his lycanthropy as a curse, but Dante's reasoning seemed clear. "Well, we should probably get you back home. You should be all set for the term to start; I'll go ahead and take you back to the Leaky Cauldron. You can send your items through the post back home rather than carry it all back. Do you have Floo Powder back in the U.S.?"

"Naw, not really, because no one really uses fireplaces back in the States... yeah, even the wizards, but I can walk, I'd rather be able to see London and go exploring around a bit. Thanks for meeting with me, and helping me get all this stuff taken care of." Dante extended his hand, which was firmly grasped by Lupin.

"It was my pleasure," Remus said, shaking the other wolf's hand.

---A/N So very sorry that this took so long. Chapter 3 was just a really slow one to me, and I lost interest, but my interest is back, so I should be writing a bit more often. I never liked non-action, lots of talking chapters, unless it fits the story, and it doesn't fit this, so yeah, sorry. It seems choppy and cheesy to me... but all my writing seems that way to me. I'm without a beta reader right now, so sorry for any grammar, etc. mistakes. And yes, I conciously put the 'dawg' in there. Hey, he is an American teenage male. I'm allowed to be stereotypical of myself. And massive kudos go to lucidity for reviewing, you rock! My only review... like ever, so I was siked. I answered a few of your questions with this chapter, more answers later to come. a/n---


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: OMFG, I posted? you all thought I was dead huh? ALl... 3, 4 of you? Well, I"M VERY Sorry i have updated, you would not even believe how much school has screwed with me this year...ugggh whatever, so i'm very sorry, and all you who reveiwed, thank you SOOOO much, it means a lot. Hopefully some of this chap helps to answer the questions yah asked, and this might be boring, probably is, but its buildup to all the mischeif and trouble at hogwarts, which i still have to plan.ENJOY!

all hp stuff belongs to God... aka Jk Rowling, heheh

anything else is mine... i guess

CHAPTER 4

Dante laid down on his bed and sighed. He would finally be getting out of the house, away from his parents, to Hogwarts, something he was looking forward to. He had been having to tour around with his mom the last couple of weeks and he was getting tired of hearing the same uninteresting information. He loved London; he just wanted to go around on his own accord, not with his mother and a bunch of tourists. She insisted that he come with her on these tours, as his dad was always at work. He had made a few Muggle friends from the building he lived in, they would go out and party every once and awhile, but otherwise, he was stuck with his parents.

He had been able to get back to Diagon Alley a few times, able to explore around a little more than he was able to with Remus. He bought a few things there for himself, just to have with him at school. One store he liked to visit every time was Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He had gotten to know the owners pretty well; Fred and George, they both had seemed pretty cool. Most of the time they talked about Hogwart's or Dante's school back in the States, and he was able to find some things out about the school that he was sure no one else really knew. He also got a recommendation from them as far as some people to hang out with. Their younger brother Ron, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger. He knew who this Potter kid was, just because he seemed to be involved in everything that the Dark forces focused on. On more than one occasion had he heard the name at the dinner table back home from his father.

Whenever nothing appealed to him in Diagon, Dante ventured down a dank side alley called Knockturn Alley, a place far less sophisticated than Diagon Alley. He and Jun had a couple favorite places just like this that they frequented back in the States. Most of the time, he checked out the book stores, getting some books on lycanthropy for some light reading during the year in case the schoolwork got a little too boring. He also picked up a few items he found to be interesting, but he was sure his parents would never approve of. They wouldn't approve of him being a werewolf either, so it didn't matter, he thought.

Dante got up from the comfortable bed and went to recheck his trunk just to make sure he had everything in there. He wasn't really worried, other than the jitters of going to a new school and having to adapt to a different environment. He wouldn't miss home, that was one of the nice things about Hogwart's being a boarding school, he would be gone from home for a solid part of the year. His parents had the morning planned out, there was little room for error with them, so he didn't need to worry about getting to the station. All he had to do was go with the flow.

The alarm clock rang, and Dante was startled out of a dream. He had been in the pack's house, Dee was there. Yeah, he thought, Dee was definitely there, as he made sure to adjust his towel around him as he headed towards the shower. He got through his shower, got some clothes on, and then dragged his trunk to the kitchen to pick up a quick breakfast. His parents greeted him with their usual annoying morning smiles, his dad already halfway through the paper, his mom hurrying over to fix the collar of his shirt. In about 20 minutes, he had caught up on some baseball scores from Stateside and they were out the door into the car. A suit opened the trunk and placed Dante's stuff back there, and opened the back door for the family. His dad's position had benefits, he thought.

He watched London wake up as they drove to the station, and his mind began to wander about what Hogwarts would be like. As he thought about what the school year might bring, he began to think over everything Fred and George had told him about the place. He really wanted to go to Hogsmeade as Remus, Fred and George had made a big deal about the town. Zonko's sounded cool, of course, George ranted about that place. Remus highlighted the Three Broomsticks, Honeydukes, and the Shrieking Shack. Remus got a kind of glazed over look when he mentioned the Shrieking Shack, and was somewhat subdued for a few minutes after. Dante figured Remus had memories, but there was no need to ask about those.

They arrived at the station, the suit got out and opened their door and unloaded Dante's trunk, putting it onto a cart for them, and making sure they were OK and told Mr. Lupoc where he would be parked. Dante left his parents behind and started walking into the station pushing his cart. Looking for Platform 9 ¾, he took in the station around him as it buzzed with the rush hour traffic. He came to Platform 9, and saw Platform 10 a few meters away, but didn't see anything about Platform 9 ¾ anywhere. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a person disappear through a brick wall. Or at least he thought he saw someone just go through the brick wall.

"Ahhh, there you are Dante," his dad said coming up behind him. "Can't seem to find the platform can you? Haha, well, it is actually quite tricky to find it, you see-"

"Well, if it involves disappearing through a brick wall, I've got it," Dante said, interrupting his father.

"Why, yes, how'd you know?" he questioned.

"I'm smart." Dante turned his cart and walked toward the wall, not looking back to see if his parents were following. He walked towards the wall, looking straight ahead as he came up to it, and he passed right through it, seeing now a train billowing smoke in front of him. He didn't feel anything, he had expected maybe a tingly feeling or a rush of wind… nothing. He heard his parents come through the wall, and fall in behind him as he walked along the platform, moving between the small groups of people. He saw a particular group, most of which with red hair, and two of the taller ones particularly caught his attention. One of them saw Dante at about the same time and waved him over.

" 'Ey, Dante, over here!" called George. Dante pushed his cart over, coming up next to Fred, shaking hands with him. "How you been old man? Haven't seen you for a bit." Dante pushed his cart over to George and shook hands with him and Fred.

"I haven't been too bad, just hanging around. These are my parents, Anne and Gary. Guys, this is Fred and George Weasley, they own a joke shop in Diagon." The four shook hands.

"Figure we should introduce you to everyone else. These are our parents, Arthur and Molly. Our younger brother, Ron, same year as you'll be. And then our little sister, Ginny. Now, for the non-redheads. That's Hermione Granger and her parents, best Muggle dentists in London they are, and that is Harry Potter next to Hermione." Mr. Lupoc perked up at hearing Harry's name.

"Hello Anne. How are you doing today?" Mr. Weasely asked, talking to Mrs. Lupoc, who seemed to know him as well.

"I'm fine, and you? It's finally good to meet you Molly. Arthur never stops fawning over you at work. Apart from tinkering with Muggle objects of course."

"Anne here took Perkin's place since he retired in the spring. She knows so much about the Muggles; it's been terrific having her in the office." As the adults congregated amongst themselves to chat, Dante and the others dragged their stuff to the side and started getting to know each other.

The seven of them discussed the upcoming year, especially how different it would be now that the Wizarding world recognized that Voldemort had returned. Dante asked about classes and teachers and Harry and the others asked about the States, until it was time to get on the Express before all the cabins began to get filled. The kids said goodbye to their parents, and dragged their trunks onto the train behind them, and got settled into a cabin. Dante's first impression of Ron and Ginny was just like their twin brothers, they seemed nice and outgoing from the beginning; the whole family was like that after all. Hermione… he could already tell Hermione liked him, one of the benefits of his wolf side. He was able to read people better, through body motion, smell, etc, and he could tell, she dug him. "That was how Dee reacted when we first met…" he thought, and immediately put Hermione off his mind to avoid thinking about Dee. Harry Potter was just a regular laid back teenager it seemed, although Dante had this preconceived notion of him being like a celebrity. He had only read about him in books and had heard his name from his father quite often as well. But, Harry was just another teenager, trying to make it through life, which Dante figured, was harder for him considering all that had happened to him. It was going to be a pretty good year with these guys; he seemed to meld right into their group.

A couple of hours later, as Harry, Dante, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were just starting up a game of Exploding Snap, their cabin door slammed open, and Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, stepped in.

"Lupoc, I would've figured you'd take my offer and leave behind the riff raff like Weasley and Potter. You can still leave behind these losers and join me and some other respectable guys in my compartment." Ron and Harry had jumped up once Malfoy had said their names, Ginny and Hermione holding them so they wouldn't pounce on him, while Dante just sat there, calmly listening to Draco.

"Hmmm… you know what Draco? I think I'm gonna have to say no. I hardly consider Harry and Ron here riff raff, especially when their fathers aren't a lackey to some evil asshole," Dante said coolly, fixing a predator's gaze upon Draco's cold eyes.

"I can make this year hell for you Lupoc, remember that," Malfoy said, as he backed out of the door.

"Oh, Draco, I think I can do twice as good on that promise than you can," Dante called after Malfoy, who was quickly walking down the passageway towards the front of the train.

"Ugggh, every year, it's the same thing. I can't stand him! He won't make it to 7th year, I swear!" Ron continued to seethe like this muttering under his breath for a few minutes. Harry sat down, red faced but looked over at Dante, who laughed in response.

"Deal with those types all the time back in the States. He won't ever win an argument; I have a dictionary of comebacks ready to go." Harry and the rest laughed, Ron breaking out of his stream of muttering to try and start the game up again. The rest of trip turned out uneventful, except for an exceptional beatdown in Wizard's Chess on Ron, whose position as group champ was now being threatened by Dante. They talked of Hogwarts, of Dante's friends back in the states, what they all did for fun, and what had happened to them all in their first five years of school. Dante caught Hermione staring at him quite a few times, as soon as she saw him looking turned away, the back of her neck and cheeks turning bright red. Dante smiled inwardly about this, he liked being noticed, but when he talked about his friends, he tried to keep mention of Dee to a minimum. The memory of her, her face, her touch, her smell, everything about her was still too close to Dante. He thought of the upcoming year and how much the memory of Dee was already affecting him.

_ I have to move on… or else __Britain__ is going to be hell._

_A/N i swear i shall try to make chap 5 sooner than later, once again, sorrrrrrrrrry_


End file.
